Being a god isn't that special
by SenpakuxKira
Summary: Gods of all kinds are in the multiverse. Becoming a god is easier than one thinks. Keeping such a title is much harder. Being the son to one is just plain boring. So Naruto's moving out. But, being the son of an omniscient god and living alone are very different. Living in a place that already seems to attract trouble only makes it worse. NarutoxFluttershy NarutoxMarem
1. Chapter 1

**I feel this is a sad but necessary evil so here it goes. I do not own nor wish to make money off of this story or any of the content featured in this story. Naruto is sadly owned by Masashi Kishimoto and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro any other's that may be referenced to in this story besides Oc's are also not owned by me. Anyway let's get to the story.**

'How could this happen? This isn't impossible.' Twilight Sparkle thought. The elements they….failed.

Their friendship wasn't enough to stop Discord. "Hahahaha, did you really think a being of pure chaos would allow itself to be hit by that. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid." He said with a smirk on his odd equine face.

"Hold on, what the buck happened we saw it hit you. The rainbow fixed ponyville and everything." Yelled Rainbow Dash as she looked in disbelief.

"Oh you hit something, but it most defiantly wasn't me." he smiled proceeding to drink his glass of chocolate milk through a fork.

They looked towards his throne and gasped in horror. There frozen in shock was Princess Celestia her form covered in stone. Her once ever flowing mane frozen in place, face frozen in horror. "Princess!" Twilight screamed rushing towards her.

"Change her back you big meanie." Pinkie Pie yelled. "Oh such anger I never expected this from my favorite element and here I thought you would be one to enjoy a little chaos." He grinned as he wove himself through the group. "Besides I would never hurt a pony I have my morals. But, alas you all don't seem to hold such beliefs." He said with a hint of melodrama.

"But, the elements defeated you last time. The Princess said so!" Rarity said looking towards Twilight who seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Ah, yes well apparently you all aren't as smart as I thought you were. That was last time and you should all know by now. When fighting a being of chaos expect" he flashes next to Celestia "the unexpected." He said grinning as he chipped off a piece of Celestia's mane turning it into a soccer ball.

"Hey, leave her alone" AppleJack yelled as she and Rainbow Dash rushed towards him. He proceeded to sling the ball at them as it grew to the size of a house. They stopped bracing for the hit before it blew up into a large mass of bunnies.

"Fluttershy you've been awfully quiet this whole time are still afraid of little old me" he said appearing out of her mane. "I'm not afraid of you my friends are my strength" she said voice filled with resolve.

"Hmm you all can't just give up. After all little here Twilight seems to have lost her resolve to fight." He said leaning on Twilight's unmoving form.

"Twilight get ahold of yourself, if we can defeat this ruffian we can find a way to change her back!" Rarity yelled.

"That's right, if we give up after one screw up then we might as well have done nothing at all" AppleJack said.

"The chocolate milk is still pretty cool, but it's no fun if you hurt people." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Come on Twi we still need you to finish this!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Discord yawned "That was so heartwarming, but you're all beginning to become such a bore. So let's get this over with" he said flying into the sky. Electricity sparked between his horns as he gathered his magic. With a deep breath he expelled a wave of fire. The Mane 6 minus one could only look in horror as the flames approached. How could it end like this? The flames hit engulfing the Mane 6 and the Celestia statue. Discord looked at the smoldering crater with glee. His joy soon turned to disbelief as he saw they were fine shielded by a dome of purple.

"Leave us alone you monster" Twilight yelled. "All you do is manipulate and toy with others ponies hearts. But, you know what no matter how much you hurt me, no matter many times you try manipulating me. I WON'T GIVE UP! So long as I have" She looks towards her friends. "someone to protect.".

"Now that's what I like to hear." said a figure slowly approaching in a large hooded robe. Everyone looked towards this new pony.

"Oh and who may I ask are you?" Discord asked.

"Ah you really don't remember little old me Discord. I'm hurt." The stranger said.

Discord appears out of the stranger's hood and curls into a thinking pose looking into the shadowed hood. "Hmmm I give up." Discord says shrugging his shoulders.

The figure removes his hood revealing a large cream colored colt with a large horn atop his head and a blonde spiky mane with red tips. He was about 3 to 5 inches taller than Celestia. His eyes shining a bright blue, easily rivaling the color of sapphire. "Ah kami-sama I haven't seen you in a good millennia. How have you been?" He asked happiness filling his voice.

"I've been pretty good Discord, besides the boredom of staying in Equestrion**(1)** all the time." Kami answer as a smile graced his features.

"So what brings you back down to Equestria?" Discord asked swimming through the earth as if it was water.

"Well that's where I have some good and bad news. Yah see I got to take you home." Kami said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, come on I just started having fun." Discord exclaimed obviously a little miffed at the _unicorn_.

"I know, but I have to get things in some working order before my replacement takes over right. Besides Yami-chan has been missing her little draconequus playmate." Kami said with a smirk. Seeing Discord's eyes widen he knew he had him.

"Oh, really well in that case let me check my schedule." He says while pulling out a cactus from seemingly nowhere. Inspecting the spikes on them he snatches one which turns into a pair of sunglasses. "It seems I have plenty of time for the next thousand years." He said putting on his shades. "Alright I'll be on my way."

"No you don't yet. First fix this mess you caused." Kami said pointing to a pink mare with purple and white hair dancing with buffalos.

Discord sighs. "Oh alright." He snaps his claws and Ponyville returns to its natural non-chaotic state. "Can I go now?"

Kami looks around eyes landing on the mane 6 and the Celestia statue. "Alright you can go I'll handle the rest. Tell Yami-chan I'll see her in a few years, if she doesn't jump you as soon as she sees yah." He said as he waved his hoof goodbye.

Discord shuddered in anticipation. "All right man DISCORD OUT!" As he disappeared in a dark void away to meet his mare friend.

"Alright let's see how these seven are been doing." Kami said to himself as he walked towards the group.

xXxXxXxX

**With Mane Six 5 minutes ago**

"Who the buck is that?!" Rainbow dash exclaimed. Pointing towards the colt that seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Discord.

"I don't know I've never seen him around here before and I know everyone. Wait, if he's new we have to throw a party. Wait, what if he doesn't like parties? Impossible, no one hates parties." Pinkie Pie ranted. The others could only sweat drop at her antics.

"Sugar I think we need to know what he's doing here and why he's talking to Discord first." Applejack said.

"She's right if he's anything like Discord we'll have to stop him too." Twilight agreed. Suddenly, Ponyville flashed back to normal. They looked around noticing that everything seemed to be in order. Well except for Screwball still dancing to an invisible tune.

"What happened did that colt convince Discord to stop?" Rarity asked with surprise.

"I don't know I'm just glad we don't have to deal with all the weirdness." Rainbow Dash said looking at the non-cotton candy clouds.

"The animals seem to be back to normal too." Said Fluttershy as she watched the birds fly overhead.

"Everybody look Discord's gone!"Pinkie Pie pointed out. True to her word Discord was nowhere to be seen.

"Dang it, that colt let him get away!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Shhh be quiet he's coming our way be ready for anything." Twilight said looking towards the unknown pony. They all tensed as Kami stopped in front of them looking down at Twilight. He smiled and proceeded to walk towards the statuesque form of Celestia only to be intercepted by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Where do you think you're going buddy!" Rainbow Dash said glaring at him. He proceeded to flash behind them landing next to Celestia. He taps her with his hoof causing large cracks to appear from the point of impact. The girls gasped in fear that he might have hurt their princess. Layers of rock fell off revealing Celestia looking no worse for wear. She looked around dazed before shaking the left over dust and debris off of herself. She looked towards the figure next to her before her eyes widened.

"K-k-kami-sama." She said a large amount of surprise on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaped towards him as they fell to the ground her weeping openly into his chest. "I missed you so much. You left us all alone. I couldn't stand not being with you." she said between sobs.

"I know and I'm sorry my little Oriana." He said soothingly while rubbing her back.

"Ok, I'm so confused right now." Rainbow Dash said looking at the scene before her with a befuddled look.

"You aren't the only one sugar." Applejack sighed. It was days like this that she couldn't wait to sit down with a big ol' glass of cider.

"What's there to be confused about? Celestia obviously knows him, so he must be a good pony." Pinkie Pie said hopping towards the downed pair.

"Wait Pinkie Pie don't go over there!" Twilight yelled after her friends retreating form. Pinkie didn't seem to notice as she continued on her way. Twilight sighed "Why can't she just listen."

After getting Celestia to calm down Kami proceeded to rise to his hooves. Celestia looked at him sheepishly "I'm sorry for my outburst it was unbecoming of me." She said looking towards the ground.

"It's no big deal, after all from what I remember you liked being on top" He snickered. Celestia's face turned a dark crimson. "B-b-be quiet." She stuttered as she looked away from him. He laughed at her sudden shyness.

"Oh don't be like that. Why I remember whe-."

"HI THERE!" Said our favorite pink pony appearing out of nowhere. Kami nearly fell over in surprise holding his hooves over his heart.

After getting out of his shock at her sudden appearance Kami replied "Um, hello."

"It's nice to meet you my name's Pinkie Pie. What's yours?" She asked while bouncing in place.

"Hmmm, it's been so long since I've used my name that I don't think I remember." He thought out loud.

"How can you not know your name?" Pinkie pie said now proceeding to bounce around the colt.

"Ah wait I remember. Where I came from I was called…Minato." He said with a smile.

Pinkie looked at him quizzically "Minato? That's a weird name, are you from Manehattan?" She asked.

"No, I'm from a place far east." He said. He remembered the last time he visited that side of the world. It reminded him of home.

"THAT'S SO COOL! What brings you all the way to Ponyville?" She asked.

"Well I came to deliver a message to a friend and maybe catch up with the princesses." He replied smirking as he saw Celestia pawing the ground nervously.

"Do you mean Discord? How could you be friends with somepony like that?" She asked face showing a slight amount of worry.

"Don't worry about him. He has his little moments, but overall he's pretty cool. Don't worry about him coming back either, he's going to be really busy with his marefriend for the next millennia or two." He smiled remembering how distraught Yami had been when she couldn't recall Discord. "Are those other 5 going to come over anytime soon?" He asks growing quite tired of the glares he was getting from Rainbow Dash and Applejack. As if on cue they began to make their way towards him.

Twilight being the leader was the first to reach him. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

He couldn't help but sigh. He hated repeating himself. "Like I told your more courageous friend here. My name is Minato."

"Why were you acting so nice to Discord? You planning to cause trouble too?" Rainbow Dash questioned glare never wavering.

"One, because I am friends with Discord. Two, no unless you guys start it. And three, I gave my name aren't you all supposed to as well." He said plainly. Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself.

"Fine! The name's Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Equestria!" She yelled. The other's couldn't help but roll their eyes at her bravado. "Whatever skittles." Minato replied. "What did you call me!?" She screamed.

"I'm Twilight, Celestia's student." He looks towards Celestia with his brow raised. She nodded he head and he looked back towards them.

"I'm Rarity."

"I'm Applejack."

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!"

He looked towards the pink pony. "You know you already introduced yourself right?"

"Yeah, but everybody else was so why not?" She said a smile plastering her face.

"Hey, wait a minute where's Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked looking around. Twilight looked at a tree seeing a pink tail peeking from behind. She walks over.

"Fluttershy, come on if this pony tries anything we'll need your help." She said pushing her in front of Minato.

Minato smiled down at Fluttershy. "It's nice to see you again Fluttershy." She smiled back a blush gracing her features as she twirled her hoof in the dirt.

"It's n-n-nice to see you as well Kami-sa-" He put a hoof to her mouth. She looked up at him as he shook his head. Her eyes widened in realization.

"That's not my name remember." He stated removing his afermentioned hoof.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in such a long time that I forgot." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, Fluttershy you know this stallion." Rarity asked her timid friend.

"Yes, he is a friend of mine. I tell you about it later, if that's ok." She said proceeding to hide her face in her mane.

The others looked curiously between the two. Except for Celestia who looked at them both knowingly smiled.

"Minato, not that I don't enjoy you visiting , but I'm curious as to why you are here." She asked. The other mares besides Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at her like she grew an extra horn.

"I actually came to find a place for my son to stay. He's been wanting to leave home for a while now and Kushina has finally relented. But, not without telling me to find him a good house to stay in." He said looking round himself for any homes being sold.

"He could always stay at the palace in Canterlot." Celestia spoke hope coming from her tone. He sighed "Now you know he doesn't like being in places like that. It makes life stressful." He said. Sure he felt like a jerk refusing such a nice offer. But, if he knew one thing about his son is that a place like that would drive him insane. "Alright, but when you finish come to the palace please/. Luna would be so happy to see you. Right, now I think I should go. Knowing the guards their probably freaking out over my disappearance." She says. "Don't worry I'll come visit you mares when I get a chance." He said giving her a sweet smile. She smiled before spreading her wings and taking off very soon becoming a disappearing speck in the sky.

"He could always stay w-w-with me." Fluttershy stuttered. She slowly started to sink into herself under the disbelieving looks sent by her friends.

"Are you crazy, we don't even know this guy." Rainbow said.

"You don't, but I do and I trust him." Fluttershy responded. Minato couldn't help but smile at the Pegasus. "I do appreciate that Fluttershy and I'm sure he would love to stay with you until he found a suitable home." He smiled as she flushed crimson once again.

"Hmmm, he should have been here by now. Where is he?" he asked more to him than anyone else really. "_**He's**_ been here for about ten minutes." Said a voice from a cloud. They all looked up to see someone who could have easily passed as Minato's clone lounging on a cloud staring at them with a bored expression. Well except for the weird whisker things on his face and his crimson eyes. He hopped of the cloud and flew done to meet them. His stature was around the size of Luna's with a lean ,but muscular build. His wings were easily at least a foot larger than the average pegasus and his horn wait what!?

"You're an alicorn! How is that possible Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence are the only ones." Twilight said surprise clearly evident on her face. Minato couldn't help but grin at that assumption. "Now who ever told you that?" He said before looking towards his son. "Naruto, would I be right to assume you heard everything?". His only response that he got was a look that plain and simple said 'Duh'. "Right well I'll visit you in a few years or so, also don't forget to write your mom sometimes you know how crazy she gets". Both couldn't help but shudder at the memory of the last time she hadn't heard from him for a while. "I'll remember that thanks". He gave his father a hug which he returned. "Good luck and please stay out of trouble" Minato said with a tad bit of worry. "Sorry, but you know that's virtually impossible with me." Naruto responded with a chuckle. Minato sighed "I know, but try to leave it to a minimum alright?". "No promises". They ended the embrace as Naruto walked towards the mane six. Minato then spread his now unhidden wings and started to take off. "Take care Naruto" he said before taking off like a bullet into the sky. Naruto looked towards his father's retreating form. 'Show off' He turned around to look at the mane six. Five of them had their mouth agape at what they just saw staring at him in disbelief. His brow rose slightly "What?"

**Well that's the first chapter if it's not clear from the writing this is my first fanfic ever. I would very much appreciate some sort of feedback and will gladly take your critiques (But please give me a reason why or why not you found it interesting). Also, I will explain why Minato, Kushina, and Naruto are represented in the way they are.**

**(1)Equestrion- This is the ponies' universe version of heaven. Just as Tartarus is there version of hell. Each species has their own version as well. For what may be right for one species (such as eating meat) may be wrong for the other. It would be unfair for a dragon hoarding items to go to hell just for acting out on its nature.**

**Until another day this is **_**SXK**_** signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so disclaimer I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony. Both are owned by Hasbro and Kishimoto respectively. Any other franchises referenced to in this story are also not owned by me either. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Now nopony should be surprised that Fluttershy is good at hiding. She is easily one of the shyest pony's to live in ponyville if not Equestria. But, for her friends this was becoming rather ridiculous. Nopony had seen her in days and this _Naruto _wasn't telling them anything. This only seemed to make them more nervous and furious at the same time about the situation. They had been to her cottage on multiple occasions only to find no one there and the animals that usually frequent the area gone. Everypony was believed something had happened to her or worse Naruto had done something. Pinkie was oddly enough the most distraught not because of Fluttershy's disappearance, But for the fact that she was still unable to throw a party for the newest colt in town. This brings us to the situation at hand. Rainbow Dash by chance saw Naruto at a local restaurant purchasing a bag of hay fries. 'This could be our chance to finally figure out what he has done with Fluttershy' she thought before quickly flying off to gather her friends.

"Rainbow Dash what are we doing here?" Twilight asked as her and her friends stood behind some bushes. Rainbow shushes her "Get down already!" she said pulling her down.

"Truthfully I would like to know that as well." Rarity said.

"Shhh! Look." She said opening a small hole in the bushes for them to look.

"Oh, look its Naruto. Hey, Naru-" Pinkie yelled before swiftly being yanked back in by Rainbow and tied down with rope with a surprisingly well made knot. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, but he decided to ignore it and see what they were doing.

"Rainbow Dash why are we spying on Naruto." Twilight asked.

"We can follow him to figure out what he has done with Fluttershy." She told her friends as she watched Naruto have a conversation with the cashier at the restaurant.

"I reckon that's not a bad idea actually." Applejack said.

"Ah yeah pony versus fox!" Pinkie yelled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. All her friends looked in shock at the log and rope left behind.

"Well that was….something." Twilight said as once again Pinkie broke the laws of science.

'What's a fox?" Rarity asked getting only shrugs from the rest of her friends.

"Come on he's leaving." Rainbow Dash said seeing Naruto leaving the restaurant.

They continued to follow him for about an hour as he continued to run his errands. Everypony had already become slightly accustomed to seeing the alicorn around town so there wasn't that many heads turned from the male population (as small as it may be). The female side well that's a different story. There was a lot of gossip as to why he was in town. One of the prevalent one's is that he was a prince looking for a bride to take back to Canterlot. While Naruto didn't like the idea of being a prince or rather the treatment that came with it and on multiple occasions tried to dissuade them of the fact. It has so far been ineffective in quelling the rumors. So for today he mostly just ignored the whispers and looks.

"How can anyone take so long just picking out a blanket?" Rainbow Dash said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, but can't we go home. This bush is making my hair all dirty." Rarity said as she picked a twig out of her mane.

When the four saw where his final destination was they couldn't help, but be shocked. "Why would he go into there?" Twilight asked with a risen brow.

"I don't know, but if we're going to follow him we have to be careful. The critters in that place are real dangerous." Applejack said looking towards the colt who seemed uncaring about going into such a place.

"Well we can't chicken out know. Besides we go in here all the time." Rainbow Dash said moving to another bush to follow the alicorn. The others sighed as they followed close behind her.

His next trip was into the Everfree Forest.

**With Naruto**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself. Those ponies seriously had no kind of stealth. He found it kind of funny and a tad bit insulating. He was a freaking ninja for pete's sake. He actually met this Pete the phrase came from once. He was a nice enough guy just horribly unlucky. But, that's beside the point. "You know your friends aren't very sneaky." He said to seemingly no one in particular.

"Ah man how'd you know I was here?" A voice said from inside Naruto's shadow.

"If it was anypony else they probably wouldn't notice. But, you have a long ways away when it comes to hiding from me Pinkie. It's not bad considering your friends attempts." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, but I have to ask where are we going?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on having a picnic with Fluttershy, but sadly that looks like it's not going to happen." He sighed thinking of how Fluttershy would feel. "We'd been planning it since I decided to stay with her so we would get a good chance to be alone and catch up. Getting the animals properly cared for while we were away and such."

"Why did it take so long?" She asked while looking towards a pair of phoenixes in a tree.

"Let's just say we got a little distracted." He said smiling at the memory. "Don't bring it up around Fluttershy though she might be a little embarrassed."

"Do you want to walk next to me or are you going to stick around in there?" He asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in here there's a lot of cool stuff in here." She said.

"Alright, just don't mess with th-" He started before a loud explosion sounded from inside the shadow.

He sighed before turning around and reaching a hoof into the shadow pulling out a very dusty Pinkie Pie.

"The one thing you shouldn't touch and that's the first thing you go for." He said obviously annoyed.

"But, it was so shiny." She said before coughing up a cloud of smoke.

Once, again he sighed 'this is going to become a habit around her I can already tell' he thought. He lifted the supplies on his back with his magic to levitate in front of him. He placed the incapacitated Pinkie onto his back and continuing his walk.

**With Rainbow Dash's group**

"Oh no now he's got Pinkie Pie." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well where ever he's going it seems like it's in there." Twilight said looking at the clearing in front of them. It was abloom with flowers of all kinds. A sea of reds, oranges, and yellows making the area look like a grounded sunset.

"Wow, I never knew something this beautiful could exist in the forest." Rarity said looking at all the flowers thinking of all the different clothes these could be used for.

"It looks like he's going to that tree ova' there." Applejack said gesturing to the large tree on the edge of the clearing.

As Naruto approached the tree he saw something adorable. Fluttershy seemed to have gotten tired while waiting and was taking a nap under the tree, Angel cuddling her side.

So he set the picnic supplies down and laid Pinkie down next to her friend. It was no problem considering she seemed to have fallen asleep as well. He flew into the tree above disappearing within the foliage. "Well we found Fluttershy, what do we do now?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean? We grab her and Pinkie and go home." Rainbow Dash said looking for any sign of Naruto.

"Sugar, I don't think that's necessary. I mean she looks a'right to me. "Applejack said looking at the peaceful ponies.

"But, what about what he did to Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow replied.

"Well from what little I saw it looked like she may have done that to herself." Rarity said.

"Rainbow Dash why are you so determined in this? I mean his father may have let Discord get away, but he hasn't done anything bad since he got here." Twilight pointed out.  
"I..well…umm." She sighed. "I just don't want Fluttershy to get hurt ya know. No matter what happens she is always there when we need her. I just want to be there when she needs me."

"I understand what you mean, but we have to trust that she will ask for help WHEN she needs it." Twilight responded looking at her friend.

"But, how can she trust him? We don't even know him." Rainbow replied getting desperate to prove her point.

"We don't know him because none of us have tried to know him. I hate to admit it, but we never asked him anything about himself. We only accused him and questioned his motives with our friend. Someone who despite the little amount of contact we may have seen between the two still shows he deeply cares for her." Twilight elaborated.

The rest looked down at this knowing that what she said was true. All they had done was question and berate him on not allowing Fluttershy to see them even though he didn't show any intent on doing that.

"Now don't go acting all said and depressed over something like that." Someone said. They all looked up to see their conversation was about looking down at them from a tree branch sitting on his haunches.

"H-how did you know we were following ya?" Applejack asked surprised at being found.

"No offense, but you mares aren't really that stealthy." He said looking at them plainly.

"She's though; right we never asked you who you are or anything. We only thought the worst of you." Rarity said feeling slightly depressed from admitting it.

"And that's ok. After all you were only trying to insure nothing happened to her. I can't be mad at you for that, annoyed but not mad. Also, if you are going to mope over not getting to know me then, than why not now. I would enjoy getting to know you all." He said smiling.

"Even after all the terrible things we've accused you of; you still want to get to know us?" Rainbow asked not understanding how he could be so forgiving.

"Of course after all you're all Fluttershy's friends. I would rather have you all as friends as well instead of having a competition to see who she cares about more. I would rather have friends than enemies." He said looking at the group.

"Well, umm Naruto could I ask you a question?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Who are you?" The other's nodded to this question having wondered this as well.

"Well I guess you could call me the god of this world." He said smiling at the shocked expressions.

"Not to say I don't believe you, but how can we know if you're telling the truth?" Twilight asked looking at the pony in cautiously.

"There is nothing I could do to prove that to you without breaking my own rules so it would be better to explain it." He looked at the sky and continued. "See the multiverse is large and infinite just as the universes themselves. I was not the first creator and most certainly won't be the last. No god truly knows who the first to become one was. But, we all remember one the rule that truly defines the multiverse. 'There is always someone stronger'."

"We creators were brought into the multiverse in many ways some born with power, some earned it, some created it for himself, and some it was even given. Even though I was born with my power, I rejected it. I threw it away and worked to earn my own power through my own means. I fought and raged against the very world I was born in just as much if not more than it raged against me."

"I was born with a monster I could not hope to control, but I not only did that. I became the monster. I lived feeling no remorse only joy in all the terrible things I did. I killed for fun and not a soul could stop me. When the world's powers gathered their forces and fought me. I was cocky and it almost proved to be my downfall. They had proven one thing to me 'We will do what needs to be done to protect who we love'. But, I didn't understand that at the time I saw them as a vermin that needed to be exterminated for standing in my greatness. I wanted them all dead. So, I did the unthinkable. I destroyed not only them, but my world. It shattered under the overwhelming force of my power."

"I did not die though; no I was far beyond having that courtesy. I drifted alone through the vacuum of space constantly suffocating from the lack of oxygen until my body adapted to it. I floated for so long that I went mad. But after a few million years that grew boring. So I began to think. It was the only thing I had left to do besides dodge the occasional meteor. I learned and realized how easily avoided this could have been. But, I wouldn't dwell on that. No I tested my bodies limits, attempted to control where I drifted and tried to learn from the stars. Eventually I learned to move in space and traveled to look for other forms of life in my universe. It was much harder than I thought I almost gave up, but logic told me that I couldn't be alone."

"When I finally found life I was so excited to have found something to be with whether are not we understood each other. Just as curious as I was to learn from them, they wanted to learn from me. So we breached the gaps of language and I told them all I knew of the universe and they did the same. They were such an eager race always wanting to learn. But, after a thousand years of spreading my knowledge I moved on to the next world and continued my journey of understanding. After multiple millennia I had learned all, but one thing about my universe what existed out of existence. So went to the only thing I believed to be able to destroy me. A black hole. I went in with not fear, but curiosity an when I was finally sucked in. I died after so long I died and then I met someone."

"The man I call my father there floating next to me in the emptiness. When I met him I didn't feel anything no emotions came, no fear, not even excitement. Just emptiness. He told me that he was sorry at what I had been through. It was a test to see how well I could handle myself, with all that could be known. But, when I asked him why I felt empty he told me that is the cost of knowing everything. I panicked and begged to him to take this knowledge away from me. For what is knowledge without emotion? He smiled to me and told me that was my final test and gave me what I wished. I felt happiness at having my emotions again, rage over me Father never caring for me, sadness over what I had done in my life to so many others and acceptance at my fate. He told me what my fate was meant to be."

"To learn how to create he sent me to worlds in other universes to learn with the help of their respective gods. I meet beings I never dreamed of existing and learned. Soon I knew what needed to be done so I asked my father for a blank canvas and I created first a being, then a world, next a galaxy, and finally a universe. I gave it an intended path and watched as it progressed. I watched as this one universe created more universes from every small decision that that was made within the first. But, I grew bored just watching so I asked my father to take control of my creation while I explored it. He gladly agreed and allowed me to go in."

"But, as a repercussion I had to forget ever creating it. I agreed and lost all memories of it. I still don't know if this is the universe I created or one I jumped to for exploration, but I don't dwell on it. When I came here though I found my father's many alter forms working here ruling over Equestrion and the other versions of heaven. I was tired so I took the time to learn about my family. It took a while, but I learned enough to be able to meet my mother. To say she was angry for taking so long is an understatement. But she forgave me and we stayed together as my father worked. But after a while I grew bored again."

"My parents were planning to move on after my father found a replacement, but I didn't want to this world was fun exciting and I had not yet experienced it. I wanted to at least know this place we were leaving before we did. So I came here as a foal and roamed around the world alone. I met many nice ponies and some bad ones along the way, but I don't regret it."

"One day as I was walking through the forest I heard a scream. I looked up to see a filly falling from the sky I used my natural attunement with nature to ask the animals for help. A swarm of butterflies came and caught her before she hit the ground. I talked to her after she got over her ordeal asking if she was ok. At first she was shocked to see me at first believing I was Celestia's lost son. But, I calmed her and told her I truly was she accepted a lot easier than I thought she would and relaxed. After that encounter we spent more and more time together playing, talking, and taking care of animals. I was happy and felt something I never understood before nor experienced. It was love for the shy filly that I had spent so much time with. I was afraid that if I told her that she would leave me. So I kept quiet and held it in. Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave."

"I told her about my going away and told her how much I enjoyed the time spent with her. But, then she did something I didn't suspect, she confessed to me. I couldn't help but freeze not believing my ears. She took my lack of response as rejection and was nearly brought to tears before I snapped back to reality and requited her love. I promised that I would be back as soon as I could and she promised to wait. When I informed my father he understood and my mom was ecstatic. But then they told me something I never expected that this wasn't the first time I came to them with this information."

"I was shocked and asked them what they meant, but they wouldn't elaborate. So I prepared for my permanent stay in Equestria while my father trained his replacement for the world. An angel by the name of Mother Mare. She is rather nice always watching to insure that neither good nor evil had to strong a foothold in the world. Before I knew it my father came and told me to meet him in Ponyville while he tried to find me a home to live in and you all know the rest." He said finishing his tale.

He looked at the ponies or pony in this case as only one was still awake the others lying against a tree asleep staring at him in shock and awe. He sweat dropped at that. "Um, I over did it didn't I?" He asked sheepishly.

"By Celestia, I never knew that something like that was possible. I mean this could change magic and science worldwide." Twilight ranted.

"No." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this. I only told you all because your Fluttershy's friends." He said sternly.

"But, this could change the world it cou-" She started before he began to glare at her. She suddenly felt small in his presence. "O-ok." She said nervously.

"Thank you. Now come on let's move your friends." He said jumping out of the tree he stood on and lifted the three ponies with his magic before proceeding to carry them back to the field where Fluttershy and Pinkie lay peacefully Twilight following close behind.

"I apologize for interrupting you two and I'm sure the others will be as well when I explain things to them." Twilight said.

"It's fine really. We still have time for our little picnic. I can send you guys to the library if you want?" Naruto said placing the others next to Pinkie Pie.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could." Twilight said smiling.

"Alright the others might wake up from this so be prepared." He said his horn glowing gently. Before Twilight had time to retort she disappeared in a flash of light.

The noise managed to wake up Angel who gently nudged Fluttershy awake. She looked towards him as he proceeded to sat up the picnic by hand. He didn't like to rely on magic or god-like powers all the time. That just makes ponies lazy and less diverse in their skills.

She got up with Angel standing on her back and walked towards her coltfriend. "I'm sorry I fell asleep while waiting."She said softly.

"Oh, it's no big deal. After all it gave me some time to talk to your friends." He spoke while bringing out the food.

"T-they were here?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, they felt real bad over accusing me all the time, but I calmed them down. You should really speak to them. They're your friends and have been worried sick trying to get in touch with you." He said as he finished motioning for her to take a seat next to him.

"I know, but I wanted to catch up with you after all I haven't seen you in ten years." She said.

"It was a hundred for me. But, let's not dwell on that now. Let's enjoy the picnic." He responded.

She looked at the food cautiously. "You didn't make it did you?"She asked.

He laughed. "Me? Oh no. Even after living for so long I can't cook. I don't know why really."

She giggled at the comment."I'm glad. After all that gives me a reason to cook for you." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

But, that wasn't enough for him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss hugging her close. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. Angel easily anticipating where this was going hopped of into the woods to find something to do.

He moved from her mouth to kissing and sucking on her neck.

"The food will get...cold."She said between moans.

"Let it I can always get more." He responded before going back to his task.

The clearing was filled with moans of pleasure for the entire afternoon.

**Omg, this took up a great majority of my day just putting together. But, I'm glad I was able to finish the chapter. I will most likely later on down the line write about Naruto's time in his first universe, but for now I will focus on this. Hopefully this also helped explain some things about Naruto. **

**Edit: I got some responses about the massive wall of text I gave you guys and worked to break it into smaller, less mind-numbing portions. I do apologize for any brain hurt I may have caused you all.**

**Until another time _SXK_ logging out.**


End file.
